bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Top Ten Plague Tales Villains
Hello everyone! Some other people have been doing tons of top ten lists, so now I'm going to do one. But this won't be ranking the bosses of Bloodborne, this one will be ranking my antagonists. I don't know if you all agree, but I feel like I'm almost always great at creating a great villain. So now I'm going to rank them based on 5 aspects: Style, Relevance, Actions, Death, and Personality. These are ranked on a scale of 1 to 10. Enjoy! #10 Sarina (Shadow Over Yharnam Part One) I'm going to be completely honest: I don't know exactly why I created Sarina. I suppose I just needed a disposable villain. Her style is okay, with a jacket buttoned only twice, but other than that she doesn't really dress uniquly. She's a necromancer who works for the Moon Presence (a villain much higher on this list) but other than that she doesn't really do anything. And her death was just when Doctor Plague performed a Backstab VA attack on her. Plus, she doesn't have much personality, she's just a bitch. Also, Sarina's one of the only antagonists that I've created that doesn't represent one of my own qualties. Style: 4/10 Relevance: 2/10 Actions: 1/10 Personality: 0/10 Death: 3/10 #9 Jason of the Choir (The Story of Doctor Plague, The New Hunt) Jason is honestly an okay villain. The reason he's this low is because you barely see him. He plays a minor role in The Story of Doctor Plague but he barely appears in The New Hunt. The story where he's a villain. Whoops. But aside from that, he did create James the Ripper and try to destroy Plague just because he felt Plague was just a pawn. He represents the cowardly side of myself. I can plan all I want, but sometimes when it all goes wrong, I beg and grovel. He does have a pretty cool death though, what with James breaking his neck like a toothpick. His style I don't like though. The Choir Set is, in my opinion, one of the ugliest sets in the game. Style: 3/10 Relevance: 5/10 Actions: 2/10 Personality: 3/10 Death: 6/10 #8 Doctor Plague (The Story of Doctor Plague, Shadow Over Yharnam Part Two) Now this can be confusing. I'm not saying Plague's a bad character, he's one of the best I've ever created. What I'm saying is that he's a bad villain. Plague is a more kind and nervous friend than an evil sociopath (except for most of the later half of my first story). His style is pretty spiffy though, with the Black Church Garb, White Church Trousers, Choir Gloves, and his signature Beak Mask. He's obviously relevant in most if not all of Plague Tales Vol 1, but as a villain? Not so much. He's arguably the most dynamic character I've created (tied with another certain character). Plus, I modeled Plague almost completely after myself, except the part where he gets the girl. Style: 8/10 Relevance: 5/10 Actions: 4/10 Personality: 10/10 Death: 6/10 #7 Talon (City of Madness) Talon isn't a very major character, but he's pretty cool. The fact that he completely blends in with the shadows and has Claws that are coated in Frenzy is pretty cool. Honestly, he was all right. But, he's #7 on this list so he's better than the villains below him right? I actually don't have much to say about Talon so let's move on. Style: 7/10 Relevance: 6/10 Actions: 6/10 Personality: 4/10 Death: 6/10 #6 Zhukov Karlosky (Blood in the Dark) We all hate Zhukov. Anyone who's read Blood in the Dark hates Zhukov. I portrayed him as a cold individual who goes after his targets without tiring. Fun Fact: His name is actually a hybrid between a villain from Dishonored and Andrew Ryan's bodyguard from Bioshock. He has a style, and it's almost a mixture of cold weather gear and regular hunter garb, with a little steampunk mixed in. I know most people thought his death was unsatisfying, and that's probably what kept him out of the Top 5. He killed James too. That made him both relevant to the story and gives him a 10/10 in the action category. Style: 8/10 Relevance: 9/10 Actions: 10/10 Personality: 7/10 Death: 5/10 #5 Pontiff Corvus (City of Madness) Corvus is actually one of my favorite villains. I like his style, with the black leather armor that has crow feathers sticking out of the collar. He has the personality of a pyromaniac and a sociopath. I actually based most of him off of my favorite Disney villain: Judge Claude Frollo. He has a pretty cool death to top it off. He's the main antagonist of City of Madness, which is like my third favorite story I've written. He doesn't have much to him, but what he has got him to the #5 spot. Style: 9/10 Relevance: 10/10 Actions: 8/10 Personality: 10/10 Death: 8/10 #4 Legion (Shadow Over Yharnam Part 1 & 2) The only reason Legion is #4 is because the villains above him are so damn good. His powers are so limitless I never really touched on all of them. His death was probably the coolest chapter I've written yet, and he looks awesome as well. He lacks personality though. Plus, he wasn't as relevant in Part Two as he should have been. Oh well, I doubt there will be much debate on his placement. Style: 10/10 Relevance: 8/10 Actions: 8/10 Personality: 5/10 Death: 10/10 #3 Mensis, The Eldritch Scholar (Plague Tales Vol. 2) Mensis is almost the perfect screw-up villain. The only reason he doesn't take the spot above this is because he just hasn't appeared enough. He has the style, what with being a modified Miraak and such. He's got one of the best personalities I've ever come up with. He even has his funny moments, something most villains on this list lack. He hasn't died yet, so the loss of those possible points help root him where he is. He's pretty relevant in whatever story he appears in and he does some pretty major stuff as well. Style: 10/10 Relevance: 10/10 Actions: 9/10 Personality: 10/10 Death: N/A #2 Moon Presence (City of Madness, Shadow Over Yharnam) The Moon Presence has caused trouble ever since he first appeared in City of Madness. I gave him a little makeover, in which I describe him as a humanoid figure wearing armor of bones and his tendrils become a cloak. He extremely powerful abilities and I recognize him as the primary antagonist of Plague Tales Vol. 1. Apparantly, most people weren't completely satisfied with his death, and so that will take away some points, but only a few. He's also just a little lacking in personality. Style: 10/10 Relevance: 10/10 Actions: 10/10 Personality: 7/10 Death: 8/10 Best Villain: James the Ripper (Plague Tales Vol. 1, Blood In the Dark) Was there really any suprise here? James is tied (if not the most) with Doctor Plague as my most dynamic character. He goes from jackass, to cold-blooded murderer, to becoming more human, reverts back to his Ripper personality, then becomes a caring guardian for Eleanor. I dare say he's one of the most recognizable characters on this wiki and definitly a staple of my stories. He's based off of Marvelous Chester (my favorite DS1 character) so he's stylish without a doubt. He takes center stage in almost every story he appears in (except The Story of Doctor Plague) and he always delivers on his name. He's full of personality, and he shows each one of them. His death is probably one of the best deaths on this wiki as well, with one person even saying he cried during it. Without James, my stories wouldn't be nearly as good. Style: 10/10 Relevance: 10/10 Actions: 10/10 Personality: 10/10 Death: 10/10 I hope you enjoyed this list. Are their any placements you disagree with? Then let me know in the comments! Of course, I'm not nearly done with my stories and I'll probably update this list as they go on. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts